Rat Race
by living.lavish
Summary: What happens when the Austin & Ally gang join the Victorious crew in an all out performing arts competition? Racing from New York to Las Vegas in ten days. Going through ten states and ten challenges, performing in every one of them. To win the ultimate prize a recording contract with Jimmy Star. Can the teams get over their differences to take the win. Who will win the battle?
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is a Victorious and Austin&Ally fan fiction. In this story Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez are not famous, they are regular teenagers. Everyone has just graduated college. This will be in 3****rd**** POV. Summary: This story starts off in New York City. Jimmy Star sends a message to Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez to come to New York City because he has a deal for them. Whichever team makes it to Las Vegas first will get signed to Star Records and get to live out their dreams as a singer, actress, songwriter, dancer, filmmaker or more. Along the way friendships are formed and relationships are broken. Who will be the winner of this Rat Race?**

"God, what is taking so long? I mean they call me all the way to New York and I'm waiting on them. Really?" Jade complained as she sat in the waiting room of Star Records.

"I see you still haven't grown patience since high school." Tori said stepping off the elevator.

"Vega? What are you doing here?" Jade said in pure shock she hadn't seen Vega since the gang all went their separate ways for college. Cat at Julliard, Tori at the University of South Carolina, Her and Beck at UCLA, Andre at Morehouse and Shapiro at Baylor University.

"The same reason you're here apparently. So how are you Jade? How are you and Beck?" Tori asked. Jade cringed at the use of her ex boyfriend's name.

"Well." Jade was cut short as she heard the ding of the elevator ring and Cat and a blonde hair boy with mesmerizing brown eyes stepped off the elevator. "Jade, Tori?" Cat screamed and ran up to the two. She was greeted with two genuine hugs from her old best friends.

"Dez! So help me God if you touch my hair again, I will kill you." Trish yelled hitting Dez's head against the elevator wall.

"And I thought I was mean." Jade said to no one in particular. The two stepped off the elevator.

"Let me guess, you got the letter too." Austin said to everyone. Everyone nodded and mumbles of yes's were heard around the room. Another ding was heard and out of the elevator came Ally, Andre and Beck chatting amongst them.

"So where is this guy at?" Trish complained from the sofa. "Hi, if you all will follow me is ready to see you now." A woman said and escorted them to what everyone assumed to be Jimmy Stars office.

"Hello everyone, I know you all are probably wondering why I brought everyone here today. Well I have a proposition for each and every one of you. All of you have something that makes you special, whether it is singing, acting, filming or anything else. See I am looking for a new person to sign to my label and I have chosen you all to battle it out to see who wins the contract. So here is what I am thinking, you want the contract you have got to prove it to me." Jimmy said.

"Why did you pick us though? Out of all people." Andre asked.  
"Because the amount of talent in this room is incredible." He answered back. "Anyways back to what I was saying. I am opening up another headquarters in Las Vegas. You all will race from here to Las Vegas in 10 days and the first person or team that is to get there will win the contract. Seems easy right? Well not just yet, we will have rules. You must stop at 10 states,participate in a group challenge. Perform, get a souvenir, take a video of your performance, and take pictures by the "Welcome To" signs. Las Vegas will be the last state where you will get a souvenir, perform and take a picture by the "Welcome To" sign. You must stop at a hotel EVERY day and get a good night's sleep; we don't want anyone to work themselves too hard. Also you cannot ride on a plane, train, bus, none of that you have cars that we are giving to you for this purpose and we are giving each team 1500 dollars for eating, gas, hotel stay and anything extra. I know that this is a lot to take in right now but I have to say this one question; anyone that is ready to take the next step in their career please step forward." Everyone in unison stepped forward. "Great now on to the teams I have already picked them so once I call your names come and get your car keys and go home and pack up some things for the trip."  
"Alright, first team; Cat and Andre" Cat ran up to Jimmy Star grabbing the car keys and squealed at the fact that she was with her old friend. Andre gave Cat a hug and they waited for Jimmy to call out the rest of the teams.

"Second team, Beck and Jade" This being the first time in months that Jade had seen him since they graduated college and parted ways she cringed at the fact of being stuck with him for a cross country road trip. Beck walked over and took the keys awkwardly standing beside his ex.

"Third team, Austin and Tori." Austin walked over got the keys and walked beside where Cat and Andre were standing and Tori followed. They said brief hello's before quieting down to see who the next team was going to be.

"Fourth team, Robbie and Ally." Ally being the kind person she is gave the weird looking boy a slight wave before going to get the keys.

"Finally the last team being Trish and Dez" Trish looking more disgusted then ever trudged over grabbed the keys obviously not pleased with the teams that were picked.

"Okay and finally if by any chance a team is having problems with the other teammate they may switch off with another team only by mutual agreement and only after both teams have passed the 3rd state mark and choose wisely because once you've switched teammates no one else can switch their teams. And lastly have FUN! Go because you start exactly at 12pm." The teams ran off to the parking lot to find their cars.

"OH MY GOD! HE GAVE US A RANGE ROVER! I've never had a range rover before, hell I've never had a car before." Austin said running to the car and unlocking the door waiting for Tori to get in.

"Hi I'm Tori Vega and I guess we'll be riding to the finish line together." She said with enthusiasm as she hopped in the car. Austin smiled and said hello as they drove out of the parking lot.

"So little red, how have you been? I haven't seen you since high school." Andre asked as Cat and him walked to the car.

"I've been good, how have you been? From your MyFace page I see you have a girlfriend now. What's her name?" Cat asked giddy as they got into the car.

"Her name is Kim and we've been together for about 8 months now." Andre said with a dull tone in his voice. Cat awed at the fact that her old friend was genuinely happy. "Anyways Little Red, well you're grown now so I probably should stop calling you that."

"NO! I love when you call me that, it actually brings back a bit of my childhood." God, how Cat has grown up and matured. "Onward to LAS VEGAS!" Cat screamed in Toga style. As Andre pulled out the parking lot. Still the same Cat at heart.

"LOOK! I want this and deserve this more than any of these people here! So I'm not going to let the fact that you're my ex screw that up for me." Jade said to Beck as she drove out the parking deck. "Same Jade I see." Beck said as he looked out the window.

"God why do you hate me? Why did you put me with this dimwit? Why? What did I ever do wrong to you? I mean I know I scammed a few people in college but that doesn't mean I deserve to be with Dez." Trish said getting into the car and pulling off. "HEY! HEY! YOU FORGOT ME!" Dez yelled running after the car. Trish slammed on the brakes making Dez run face first into the back of the Range Rover. "GET IN THE CAR NOW! I WANT TO LEAVE!" Trish yelled and Dez hurriedly slumped his way to the front seat. "UH-UH! Get in the back seat." Trish said from the window. Dez rushed into the back of the car as if he was a little kid as Trish sped out the parking deck.

"Hi I'm Robbie Shapiro" He said in his usual upbeat mood as he slid into the passenger's side. "I think that Jimmy hit the lottery when he paired us up together. Ha-ha, you get cus we're going to Las Vegas?" Ally looked at the curly haired boy as he filled up with laughter at his corny joke.

"And I thought Dez was weird. Anyways my name is Ally Dawson" Ally said pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"Hello teams. Make your way to your teammate's home and pick up some things that you will need and then make your way to the Marriott Hotel and wait for further instructions. Welcome to the Rat Race." Jimmy Star popped up on the built in screen of everyone's car informing them on where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Anything in italics is the teammates in their confession. If anyone has seen the Amazing Race; you know when the teams talk about how they felt about that challenge and how they were upset and so on and so forth. I plan on keeping it in general because I don't want to break every chapter into 5 different stories. Anyways on to the story. Oh yeah. I do not own either Austin and Ally or Victorious or any other name brand things I put into the story. Also I put this story both under Austin & Ally and Victorious because if I put it under crossover no one would see it. So if I don't update it here check the other archive. K? Alright on to the story**

"Hello teams you are all outside of the Marriott Hotel. As you all know a rock star has their reputation of crashing a hotel room. Well in order for you to get your credit card with the 1000 dollars on it you must go into the hotel and find the maid with the logo JS on their uniform and they will take you up to a room and you must clean it up before you can get your money or the clue that tells you what state to go to next. And I suggest you hurry because the Rat Race has officially begun!" Like before a pre recording of Jimmy Star popped up on everyone's built in screen. Seeing that everyone else had just listened to the same thing, the teams jetted out of their cars and into the elevator some teams ran around the front and up the main stairs to the hotel.

"Do you have a JS on your uniform?" "Do you have JS?" Do you have our clue?" The teams ran around asking every maid they saw. "OH! ANDRE, I found her. She has JS on her uniform" Cat yelled to her partner from across the lobby, he quickly ran over to her. "Hi, do you have our clue?" Cat asked hurriedly, she shook her head and motioned for them to follow her. The two followed her up to the top floor and into a disgustingly filthy room. The two immediately ran around cleaning up, vacuuming, and wiping down the counters.

"AUSTIN! I found her, I found the maid!" Tori said running over to the maid with the JS logo with Austin quickly running behind her. They followed her up to the fourth floor and on the way to their room they saw Cat and Andre almost finished with their room. This made Austin want to work even faster. The maid finally stopped at the room that they were assigned to cleaning, it was filthy. "I don't even clean MY room" Austin said as he and Tori stepped into the room.

"Beck! Get over here!" "Dez! Get over here" Jade and Trish yelled at the same time. Dez and Beck quickly walked over to their team mates and the maids then showed them up to the fourth floor where they would be cleaning a room. "Poor Ally" Trish said over her shoulder. "Ally, Ally." Trish yelled to her friend, as Ally looked up Trish pointed to the last maid that was waiting, Robbie and Ally quickly ran to her. As Robbie and Ally made their way to the fourth floor every team was now working on their room.

"DONE! DONE! WE'RE DONE!" Andre and Cat ran to the maid to get their clue, she walked through the room to make sure everything was clean and that someone could actually stay in it. She turned around now facing them with a smile and gave them their clue and their credit card. "Oh my God, thank you" Cat jumped and hugged the woman while Andre opened the clue. "Okay. Teams now that you have finished your first task make your way to your first state the home of the Philly cheese steak; Philadelphia Pennsylvania." Andre read off the clue to Cat. "Looks like we're going to Philly, Little Red!" Andre said generally happy. The two ran out of the room and made their way down to their car.

"DONE!" "DONE!" "DONE!" Three other teams finished all simultaneously; Robbie and Ally, Trish and Dez and Tori and Austin. The maids handed them their clue and now it was a foot race to get back to their cars.

_The fact that I see team after team finishing and Beck and I are still cleaning up this hotel room really pisses me off, looks like I'll be the man in this partnership just like when we were dating._

"Hey Beck how about you hurry up! Its 2 in the morning and I'm ready to leave this hotel, so please will you finish up with the bathroom already." Jade yelled from the mini kitchen in the room.

"Still the same Jade I see, you never were the patient kind." He said from the bathroom.

"You know what? No, I'm not the same Jade I was in college because this Jade doesn't need you as a boyfriend not even as a friend. The only thing I need is that contract." Jade yelled obviously upset with him.

"You know Jade? I've grown up since college too and I'm not going to take your shit anymore! I did that enough when we were going out. And last time I checked you DO need me, if I'm not mistaken we're in teams for a reason, so you can try to do this without me but you need me babe" Beck said walking out of the bathroom pass Jade kissing her cheek as if to tease her. With a scowl Jade walked to the maid and asked for their clue. As the last team to finish they rushed down the stairs and into the range rover.

"So Ally tell me about yourself" Robbie said as he looked over to Ally.

" Well there isn't much to tell I'm a singer and song writer who had stage fright but eventually got over it, I love pickles, I have a pet goose that I stole from my malls pond and named it pickles, I graduated from MUNY in June, my father and I own a music store in Miami called Sonic boom, I was in the group Stray Kitties and not to mention that I fell head over heels in love with my best friend only to find out that he didn't want a relationship that's why I went to a college over 10,000 miles away from him." Ally said as she chewed on her pickled.

"You were in Stray Kittie? Omg, ha! I can't believe that!" Robbie said as he filled with laughter at the idea of his partner in a girl group dressed up as big cats. Ally glared at him.

"Out of all that all you got was me being in Stray Kittie? And yes I was in Stray Kittie I was the one that looked like a dominatrix all black and everything and it's not that funny." Ally said laughing at the memories of her back in high school.

"So the blonde haired boy back at the hotel was your old best friend I'm guessing." Robbie asked. Ally nodded her as to say yes.

"Enough about me what about you Mr. Robbie Shapiro? Please do tell me your inner deepest thoughts" Ally said giggling.

"Hm, where do I begin? Well I was the weird boy in high school that always had a puppet on his hand. I have only had three girlfriends in my entire life, I can list all the states in order from front to back, I was like you, running away from my problems. I went to a school far away from everyone, my family, and my friends just to start over. I thought that just maybe, maybe where I was going I wouldn't be known as the geeky Robbie Shapiro everyone at Hollywood Arts knew me to be. I tried to run from my past so many times, I even tried to commit suicide. That's why I need to win this Ally; I need something to live for." Robbie said tears forming in his eyes the car went silent after that.

"You know you're pretty cute right?" Austin said as he looked over to Tori flashing one of his Austin Moon smiles with one hand on the wheel and leant back trying to charm her with his "bad boy" personality.

"Ha! Aw! You are just too cute" Tori said leaning over and pinching his cheeks. Austin swatted at her hands. "How old are you anyways? 18? You're a little pee wee!" She said laughing and going back to her phone.

"Actually I'm 21 babe" Austin said winking at her. Tori rolled her eyes and continued to text whoever she was talking to. Before Tori could react Austin snatched her phone and went through it. "Oo, who is Jason? Maybe your boyfriend." Austin teased her while Tori reached over trying to grab her phone.

"Austin come on! Give me back my phone! Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Tori yelled still attempting to grab her phone back.

"Oh, please I'm looking at the road." Austin said turning back his attention to the road just in time to see two headlights coming straight for them. "AUSTIN! WATCH OUT" Tori screamed as Austin swerved the car off the road.

"You know Cat I've really missed you" Andre said looking over and smiling at the red head who was currently singing along to The Way by Ariana Grande. "Oo! Andre let's play a game, let's play 21 questions" Cat said turning to face Andre. "Alright you start" Andre said.

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" Cat asked.

"Purple. What is your favorite animal?" Andre asked as he merged into the next lane.

"Giraffe. How did you and your girlfriend meet?" Cat asked giddy, she was a sucker for a good love story.

"Well she goes to Spellman which is like right across the street from Morehouse, so I was walking across the street to go get a cup of coffee and she hit me with her car. Nothing too serious, but she got out to help me and I asked for coffee and the rest is history. So do you still have that purple stuffed giraffe I gave you our freshman year?" Andre asked.

Cat reached for something in her bag and pulled out the stuffed animal that Andre was just referring to. "Of course! I slept with it every night when I was away at college. Who was your very first crush?" Cat asked still holding the giraffe.

"Ha! You're not going to believe this, but my first crush was you! Anyways whatever happened between you and Robbie?" Andre said bashfully.

"Robbie and I weren't as happy as everyone made it out to be, we went out for a few months and quickly realized we weren't as compatible as we thought." Cat said. Andre could tell the topic made her feel uncomfortable. "So Mr. Harris I was your first crush huh?" Cat said playfully teasing him. "Hm, good to know." Cat said smiling as she turned her head to the window falling asleep. Andre looked over and smiled to himself, watching as she snuggled with the purple giraffe he had given to her years ago.

"Dez stop looking so pitiful, you can get in the front now." Trish said as she looked at Dez through the rearview mirror. Dez lit up with giddy as he climbed over the seat to get in the front. "DEZ! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!" Trish yelled pushing him into the seat.

"You know? I kind of missed you when we went off to College!" Dez said messing with the radio turning it from station to station.

"You did? I missed bullying you, now THAT was fun!" Trish said laughing as she thought about what happened in the past.

"Same here!" Dez said laughing. "You know Dez? You're not half bad." Trish said merging in to the left lane.

_Look I really don't think Dez is a cool person but if sweetening him up to make him work harder will get us across that finish line first then hell he's my best friend!_


End file.
